


Different Signals

by tsukiharu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult!Peter, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Feels, not even bottom!tony tbh, tagging for the sake of the "touching scene", which is not even overly sexual I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiharu/pseuds/tsukiharu
Summary: Tony is confused. Peter is sending him some very different signals one time and another, and Tony doesn't know what to make of them.





	Different Signals

Tony — and most people of the world, let’s not be modest —, considered himself to be a very intelligent and rational person. Everything had a solid reason to happen, and his brain was capable of connecting the dots with precision easily. In no time he could effortlessly explain to the dumbest of people why and how said thing happened. After all, Tony was, dare he say, a genius.

That’s why, after all calculations and probabilities, he couldn’t understand why Peter was suddenly touching Tony a little too much and a little too often.

It was not even the touching your shoulder or touching your arm kind of thing, it was touching _touching._ As in, for example, the way Peter was exactly at that moment leaning against Tony’s back, all surprisingly broad chest (who would have known the skinny looking kid felt so solid pressed against him like that), and flat stomach in a fitting shirt literally pinning him to the table. Funny how he would describe his situation like being trapped by a spider.

Tony was pretending he didn’t notice it, learning that joking about how Peter was clinging to him like an octopus only made the boy laugh and stick even closer to him.

Tony subtly shifted instead, intending to move to the side to show his apprentice how to skillfully remove a tracking device without being detected, but found himself trapped when his waist bumped against arms very solidly placed on the working table.

It was not even a metaphorical way of describing his situation, brat was literally crowding him like a cunning spider.

“You do know I can’t teach you anything like this, right?” Tony tried, turning his upper body to stare at the boy as much as possible, but he felt like he might be cracking his back in two and stopped.

“Really?” And from the little Tony could see, the little shit was grinning. “I think this arrangement is working well. I can see everything clearly from here.”

Tony snorted. “Whatever keeps you going.”

The strangest of all, though, is when Tony leaves the boy to do whatever needs to be done, and the next time they meet — usually in public places or in the company of any other avenger —, Peter is acting differently. Boy is back to being all sweet and shy and overexcited. Nothing of that arrogant pricky in him.

Peter barely touches him at all, then.

That abrupt change leaves Tony thinking. If asked to pinpoint what, he was not sure, but he was thinking.

As a great master of the seducing technique, Tony was sure Peter was trying to instigate him. Those little moments of intimacy were clear as day. Even more when said occurrences only happened when they were alone, usually in secluded places where very few people were bound to show up.

What confused Tony was that side of Peter didn’t always appear. Like when they had to share a hotel room during a convention. Shit happened and both were injured, Tony with signals of fever. That night Peter gently took care of him, but barely looked his way and very pointedly avoided showing too much skin, tucking himself under the blankets during sleep, even though their beds were a few meters apart.

The equations didn’t make sense. What exactly triggered that sexy-beast side of Peter?

And more: why exactly was Tony trying so hard to figure it out?

He should just leave the brat alone. If he felt like acting like that fucking irresistible piece of shit, let him be. Tony was ok with that. He didn’t mind the touching. Didn’t mind the steady hands resting possessively on his waist. Didn’t mind the glint in Peter’s eyes. Didn’t mind the double meaning words whispered near his ear.

Tony didn’t mind.

But when Peter seemed to be uncomfortable in his presence; when he couldn’t look Tony in the eye without averting his gaze a beat later; when he was ready to bolt any time; when he visibly relaxed when Tony left the elevator.

During those times, Tony minded.

Those ever so present thoughts had probably made him shut down from the real world, because the next time he blinked, his hands were resting on Peter’s shoulders and his lips were very solidly pressed against the boy’s.

Tony Stark was kissing Peter Parker.

He was stunned. His brain completely gave up on him and Tony couldn’t move.

What the fuck did he do?

Peter had his eyes open and wide, the hands that were always securing Tony in place were now barely keeping themselves from slipping dumbly to his sides.

Tony felt the initial signals of panic bubbling in his stomach. He had fucked up. Badly.

He could feel the color draining from his face. He looked away and pushed Peter away with cold and trembling hands without effort. Peter was most likely too shocked to put up some resistance, and that only made Tony feel worse. He dashed out from the workshop, then. He hid himself in his own room, asking FRIDAY to deny every permission to enter.

Now alone, his mind was flooded with several thoughts and coming up with every possible upcoming disaster. Peter’s face was genuinely showing confusion and shock. Tony had read the situation too much. Peter was obviously not trying to seduce him. Peter was joking with him. Just like Tony jokes with everybody else. How could he not know that? Peter was just a curious and starstruck young adult. He was obviously imitating his idol.

And Tony was dumb enough to think there was something else there.

Now they were bound to have strained meetings and awkward conversations, if they do have any. Peter will ignore and avoid him more than ever. Tony will go back to tinker with his tech alone in the workshop.

The shame, guilt and self-hatred consumed him for days. It could have gone on for a lot longer if FRIDAY didn’t threat him by saying Pepper and Rhodey were ready to be called any time, with or without Tony’s consent. The last thing he wanted to do now was explain how his misinterpretations lead him to kiss a brat much younger than him.

Tony headed begrudgingly to the kitchen, hoping there was something edible in the fridge. He didn't want to stay there for too long. The headache was too much for interactions.

Tony let the tiniest of sounds leave his lips when he was met with a very white and very empty kitchen. He thanked whoever was looking after him nobody was there. Making a beeline towards his source of food, Tony looked for anything that might make his organism satisfied enough to deal with, if lucky enough, a few more days of brooding.

However his relief was short lived. Obviously, from god knows how many people who has access to the tower that could have entered in that exact moment, it had to be Peter. Tony visibly flinched when the boy entered his field of view, the pot of pizza almost slipping from his fingers. He pointedly didn’t look at Peter’s face and made some smart remark about the leftovers — he hoped it was a convincing smart remark — and hurriedly left the kitchen, noting that he had a lot of things to work on.

A few more days passed after that and Tony had gathered courage enough to go down to his workshop. There he lived off delivery and left only if called for emergencies. Other than that, minor occurrences barely reached his ears, leaving them to whoever was free. Eventually he started feeling much better and was bit by bit being able to hold a proper conversations with Peter, even though they mostly consisted of work-related stuff.

Neither commented about that day.

However one of these days, Tony was working on his freshly damaged suit when Peter showed up, asking for help with his web shooters. Tony had to take a deep breath before half turning toward the boy and asking to come over to take a look.

Tony didn’t look up once, his eyes fixated on the work in his hands. The stretched silence must have felt uncomfortable for the boy, though. Peter was soon parting his lips to talk about senseless things, like how good the day was, or how much trouble it was going to university and being an avenger at the same time. Tony only hummed in response, commenting a thing here and there.That continued for a solid ten minutes before Peter eventually gave up.

“Did I do something?” The question felt so out of place Tony took a beat too long to reply, and Peter was already talking over him. “I’m aware you have the habit of locking yourself up during work for days, but whenever you’re out, you avoid me. Mr. Stark, have I—, did I do something to upset you?” And the little crack in the last word made Tony slowly look up.

His heart might have very well stopped then. The hurt in Peter’s face was so clear it physically hurt Tony, and he didn’t know what to do. What exactly did that face mean? What was he supposed to understand there?

Tony fell dead silent, his hands stopping completely. He could feel Peter looking at him, waiting for an answer, waiting for anything. But Tony didn’t know what anything meant. He had tried before, and tried it wrong so badly he didn’t want to risk it anymore.

In the end, he didn’t need to.

The gentle warmth of his hands being involved by deft hands, trembling ever so slightly, convinced Tony to open the eyes he didn’t realize were closed. He tilted his head up and, after such a long time, looked Peter in the eyes. The gentle buzzing of the computers were dulled, and everything narrowed down to the soft lips that made contact with his. Tony sighed and melted right then, every negative thought dispersing from his mind and being filled with affection.

It was only a moment of lips brushing, and yet Tony felt weak and dazed. Their lips parted slowly, almost reluctantly. Tony opened his eyes, dread still in his stomach. His mind screamed to run right then, but his heart insisted.

The sight of Peter Parker smiling softly at him, the faint crease of his eyes a signal of pure bliss, made the risk worth it. Tony smiled in return, easy and relieved.

Effortlessly and in silent mutual agreement, both leaned in for another chaste touch.

Tony have never had such a tender kiss.

In the following days Tony felt light. He hadn’t felt so at peace in such a long time. His diet was a lot more balanced, he left the workshop more often to hang out in the common areas, he was up to doing hero stuff more often and, during the night when nightmares were part of his routine, arms wrapped securely around him welcomed sweet dreams.

However, even when they were in what could be considered a relationship, Tony never saw the malicious glint in Peter’s eyes ever again. Peter clinged to him, yes, but without the dripping lust in every touch. Tony ignored that, though. He was happy enough as it is.

One of these days, Tony and Peter were heading to test some of the new tech Tony had invented, when Thor and Loki appeared on the other side of the corridor. Thor beamed when he spotted them and headed towards the couple, dragging his brother with him.

“Man of Iron! My brother and I have been waiting for your arrival!” Thor said, and urged Loki forward.

Tony raised a brow at that. His expression was replaced by one of pure surprise, confusion and a hint of humor when Loki, the known god of mischief, stepped in front of him with an enormous amount of something in his hands. Eventually, Tony interpreted that as a bouquet of overworld flowers.

Apparently, the Peter that had been sexually harassing Tony was none other than Loki himself disguised. What was most likely to mean from the speech he made, Loki had been bored to death and felt that messing with Peter’s obvious crush on Tony, and in return the obliviousness of the latter regarding the former’s feelings, seemed too fun to pass on. However everything went downhill when, to Tony’s dismay, the kiss happened. And, now in Thor’s wording, Loki’s apologize gift also meant his interest in persuading what he had left unfinished.

In other words, Loki enjoyed their fooling around and was interested in courting Tony. Most likely for the heck of it, Tony assumed.

Peter audibly gasped at the whole history and after the brothers’ departure, instead of taking Tony to the training grounds, he urged Tony to the bedroom, where he possessively clinged to the man. He whined and asked for explanations with a red face, his puppy eyes gleaming. Tony laughed out loudly and kissed Peter.

“That only shows how long gone I was even before all this mess happened.” Tony said, holding Peter’s face in both hands tenderly. “Just wonder how charming you’re for making me fall for you, pretty boy.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Peter countered, cheeks painted pink. “Everybody teased me I was so blatantly obvious in love with you, I didn’t know how to look at you normally anymore.”

For the rest of the day they lazed around in bed, talking about nothing and showering each other with kisses.

Tony felt blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing an oneshot after so long (with many things probably left forgotten), so I apologize for any confusion lmao
> 
> Based on the prompt (which I didn't follow as religiously as expected): "Loki is on the Avengers Base for redemption, Peter lives there too. Loki is angry at arrogant Stark and decides to have some fun. He turns into Peter Parker and tries to seduce Tony. Gently. Touches, provokative words, batting eyelashes an so on. Tony is really confused: sometimes Peter is just an innocent teenager, sometimes he is sex in the flesh. He tries to talk to Parker, but the boy pretends nothing happened at all and he does not understand what this all about. Until one day Tony just can't stop himself, he kisses Peter. And that ia the moment when the real Parker Parker enters the room."


End file.
